madagascar_4_2020fandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar 4 (2020)
Madagascar 4 is a 2020 comedy adventure family film Plot/Sypnosis 10 months after of the defeat of Captain Chantel DuBois Cast and Characters Starring of * Ben Stiller as Alex, the Lion * Chris Rock as Marty, the Cebra * David Schwimmer as Melman, the giraffe * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria, the hippopotamus * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII * Christina Applegate as Brittany * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice * Anna Faris as Jeanette * Andy Richter as Mort, the mouse lemur * Amy Poehler as Eleanor, Mort's girlfriend * Jim Carray as Henry James Waternoose * Luke Evans ad Bard the Bowman, the fox * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Lee Pace as Thranduil * André 3000 as Zuba the lion, Alex's father * Alec Baldwin as Makunga the lion * Sherri Shepherd as Florrie the lion, Alex's mother * Jessica Chastain as Gia the Italian jaguar, Alex's love interest * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the Russian tiger * Martin Short as Stefano the Italian sea lion * Jenny Slate as Zoe Waternoose, a kangaroo and Henry's wife * John Cleese as Clive, a Gigantopithecus * Stephen Fry as the Master of Lake-town * Tom McGrath as Skipper the penguin * Jemaine Clement as Niko, a lizard who pretended to be Julien's friend * Conrad Vernon as Mason the chimpanzee * Frank Welker as Sonya the bear, Julien's first girlfriend * Chris Miller as Kowalski the penguin, Skipper's right-hand man * Christopher Knights as Private the penguin, Skipper's right-hand man * John DiMaggio as Rico the penguin, Skipper's right-hand man Characters of Sing franchise Sing Characters * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Seth MacFalarne as Mike, a white mouse * Scarlett Johansson as Ash * John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Tori Kelly as Meena * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Jim Cummings as the Russian Bears * Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo, a water buffalo * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile * Red Velvet as The Q-Teez * Missy Elliott, Nicki Minaj and Cardi B as Bunnies * Cody Simpson, Bruno Mars and Justin Bieber as The Frogs Characters of Ósmosis Jones franchise Ósmosis Jones Characters * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic Characters of Zootopia franchise Zootopia franchise * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * Nate Torrence as Benjamin Clawhauser * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake as Stu Hopps * Tommy Chong as Yax * J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton * Shakira as Gazelle, a Thomson's gazelle Characters of Home franchise Home Characters * Jim Parsons as Oh, a Boov fugitive * Rihanna as Tip Tucci * Jennifer Lopez as Lucy Tucci, Tip's mother * Steve Martin as Captain Smek * Matt L. Jones as Kyle, a Boov police officer